


Borrowed

by Rachiepoo



Series: Fairshaw Drabbles [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Flynn is such a flirt, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachiepoo/pseuds/Rachiepoo
Summary: Mathias borrows Flynn for a moment.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: Fairshaw Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110008
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: borrowed  
> Word count: 117

“Can I borrow you for a moment, captain?” Shaw’s voice whispers close to his ear. He has managed to board Flynn’s ship and close on him from behind.

Flynn turns, his face beaming as he catches Shaw’s eyes. “You can have me for more than a moment, Master Shaw. In fact, if you wanted to keep me forever that’d be fine too.” His grin turns flirtatious, as he leans unnecessarily close to the other man.

The spymaster grips his sleeve tight, hauling Flynn through his quarters upon deck. Shaw slams his back against the door as soon as it’s closed. “Do you ever shut up?” And before Flynn can get a word in, Mathias Shaw kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt came from another fandom server, but I liked it so much I used it here as well. :)


End file.
